Gundam Magic
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: This story is really funny. I also think it's just right to know that a friend of mine dared me too. But I must warn you that I wrote it when I was obsessed with Yaoi. Please R


Gundam Magic  
  
  
  
*I don't own Gundam Wing and this fan-fic is really weird. Please keep in mind that this is my first fic and it isn't that good, but hey at least I tried. *  
  
It was a some what cold September night. And all the gundam pilots (besides Wufei) had decided to come over to come over to Trowa and Catherine's circus tent and talk. Heero and Trowa were waiting for the others.  
  
The tent door opened and Quatre walked in.  
  
"Hey Trowa and Heero long time no see." Quatre said.  
  
"Hi Quatre," Trowa and Heero said as if in a choir.  
  
Quatre went over to Heero and they kissed.  
  
They went behind the curtain to watch a football game. (It was Trowa's idea of course.)  
  
Two hours later they heard the door open once again. This time Dou, Hiyde, Wind (Zechs, Millido Peacecraft or whatever his name is), and Miss Noin.  
  
"So what took you guys so long?" Catherine asked.  
  
"A certain someone who will remain nameless had to wash and braid his hair before we could leave" Hiyde answered before Dou could even open his mouth.  
  
"So Dou it takes you hours to do your hair, too?" Trowa asked.  
  
But before Dou could answer Heero butted in:  
  
"I can do a really cool magic trick."  
  
"I bet I could do a better one," Trowa said in response to what Heero had said.  
  
"I don't think you can. So why don't I do my magic trick first than you can try to do better. That is if you can."  
  
"I can beat you with both hands tied behind my back."  
  
"But than how would you do the magic?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Yea I would like to know . . . "  
  
"Why don't we make a bit of a wager?" Dou peeped in. "My money's for Trowa. Who's your money on Quatre?"  
  
"Well I for Heero I guess," Quatre said. He was still on Heero's arm. Heero said: "Thanks" then softly kissed his love, his Quatre, his Nai.  
  
"Here's my trick," Heero said then he snapped his fingers and Miss Noin disappeared, and he and Trowa were in different outfits.  
  
"Good one Heero,"Quatre said loudly.  
  
"Pretty good, I guess. But I can still do better," Trowa said very sure of himself. "Dou can you pass me that baseball cap right next to you?"  
  
"Okay, Koi, but may I ask why?'' Dou asked as he picked up the baseball cap.  
  
"No, you may ask why. In addition you will see.''  
  
"Yea, here catch." Dou said than passed the baseball cap to Trowa.  
  
"Yet me guess your going to pull a rabbit out of your hat." Heero said  
  
"No, I was thinking more along the lines of a gundam."  
  
''Oh okay," Heero said not really listening. "Did you just say a GUNDAM!?!"  
  
"Yea know watch and be amazed." Trowa said than stuck his hand into the cap. He appeared to be pulling on something then what do you know. Out comes a gundam, but this wasn't any gundam this was Nataku and Wufei was in it.  
  
You see Wufei had just been fighting in a battle. So as you might of guessed Wufei started saying the type of words to Trowa that I would rather not repeat.  
  
Then Heero just folded his arms and said, ''I can still do better." He then took Relena's hand and put her into a box and covered the box with a blanket. I guess that you can just guess what happens next but just in case I'll tell you anyway.  
  
Heero took an ax and cut Relena right in half. He then preceded to show very one inside of her. The then put the blanket back over her and shouted out:  
  
"Be whole again," and low and behold Relena was in one piece again.  
  
"Very good," said Trowa, "but I can still do better."  
  
"What do you mean you can still do better!?!" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, just wait and see," Trowa answered.  
  
He then got Dou, Hiyde, Catherine, Wind and Wufei (who was still cursing at him) together and put them all in a role. He then got out a giant lumberjack's ax and cut all of them in half. He should Heero (since Quatre and Dorothy weren't paying attention to anyone else) inside of all of them. He then snapped his fingers and all of them were back in one piece.  
  
At least almost everyone was back in one piece, you see Trowa had cut of some of Dou's braid and couldn't (or rather forgot) put it back on. As anyone who has ever watched Gundam Wing can guess this didn't make Dou happy at all. So now Wufei and Dou were swearing at Trowa. When everyone heard a quiet:  
  
"Be quiet please," come from Quatre.  
  
No one listened so next they heard a:  
  
"Shut up."  
  
But still no one listened to Quatre so then he yelled out:  
  
"Shut the Hell up."  
  
Everyone besides Dou and Wufei went quiet as Quatre stood up and walked over to where the two swearing gundam pilots sat.  
  
"I said shut the hell up," as soon as Quatre stopped saying this Dou and Wufei had disappeared.  
  
It was another ten minutes before any one noticed that they were gone, but as soon as they did all eyes went to Quatre, who was talking to himself like nothing had happened.  
  
"Quatre," said Trowa. "Where are they?"  
  
"Well, lets just say that they're cooling off for a while."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, up at the North pole Dou and Wufei were shivering.  
  
"Mamaybe wwe shoulda listened to Qquatre, huh?" Dou asked.  
  
"Yea, your probably right."  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, Trowa, Heero, and the others finally talked Quatre into bringing Dou and Wufei back. When they got back, they said right away;  
  
"Sorry, Quatre!"  
  
Before Quatre could say anything in return, the door opened and Miss Noin walked in.  
  
"Where were you?" Wind asked.  
  
"I was inside of the lion's cage. Thanks to Heero!" Noin answered.  
  
"How did you get out?" Dou asked.  
  
"Well, that's along story you see first there was one big problem..."  
  
"Shut up, woman." Wufei told Noin.  
  
"Don't talk to Miss Noin like that understood." Wind said.  
  
"Or what she'll cry?"  
  
"No or I'll kill you with Nataku."  
  
"But Nataku's my gundam."  
  
"And your point being?"  
  
"My point being I can call this woman, woman anytime I want."  
  
After Wufei said this, Wind jumped into Nataku and stepped on Wufei. Now Wufei was dead and everyone on Earth through a huge party. Sally found herself a boyfriend who respects women. Heero finally killed Relena. Dou got a hair cut, and Trowa decided to cool it on the hair gel. Noin and Zechs got married and everyone lived happily ever after besides Wufei and Relena of course because after all they are dead.  
  
The  
  
End 


End file.
